Valkyrie
The Valkyrie is a playable female-only class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (SNES/PS), ''and playable unisex class in [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP). The male version of the Valkyrie is called the '''Rune Fencer'. Wielders of the power of lightning, the fighting women known as Valkyries are also skilled in using the spear, their favored weapon. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Valkyrie has the appearance of a blond woman garbed in silver armor, blue cape, and a winged helmet, wielding a large spear. A versatile unit, the Valkyrie can be used in either row effectively, although in the back row, this class can target specific enemies with its lightning attack. Recruitment [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] Female human units with the Lancer emblem, 48 STR, 41 INT, and Lawful or Neutral alignments can be classed as Valkyries. Recruitable enemy Valkyries can also appear in the following locations: * Sotavento (Path A/B, Battle #14) * Ostorea Crypt (Path A, Battle #19) * Belleza (Optional battle against Elrik) * Bison, Naja (Random battle) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Spears. * Favored Armor: Light Armor. The Valkyrie is an female-only class. Unlike most playable classes, they're capable at both physical and magic combat, and not restricted to only projectiles either. Their highlights, and greatest strengths, is their Snow-Walking and Semi-Aquatic movement types, which are exceptionally rare and very useful in mountain and snowy terrains, such as those of Chapter 3 (Winter). Moreover, the Valkyrie's passive grants a +1 Mental Gauge bonus to nearby male allies within three spaces, one of the only classes able to influence Mental Gauges in any way (the others being the Beast Tamer, Dragon Tamer, Lich and Angel Knight, to their specific unit types). Valkyries are one of the two classes specialized in Spears, which gives them three excellent weapon options by the late-game: the Zephyr, Longicolnis and Brionac (while weaker, has a chance of Instant Death on hit). This also makes them a prime candidate for Clotho, along with the Dragoon and Hawkman. The Valkyrie is available as early as midways through Chapter 1, and despite there being better damage classes later, none score the same balance of attack and support or the same mobility of the Valkyrie save the Ninja, who is statistically weaker. With the above in mind, it's advised to have at least one or two Valkyries in the team, especially if the player's party lacks in units with good mobility. This is also one of the recommended classes for Eleanor Olato. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: 1H Sword, Spear, Iron Fan, Caldia Fan, Bow (1H only), Crossbow (1H only), Thrown*. * Shields: Nearly all. * Body armor: Heavy armor. * Other armor: Good access. No mage gear. Veteran players from the SNES/PS version will probably jump at the opportunity to use this class early, and quickly become dissapointed at this new incarnation. While not the powerhouse it used to be, if given Divine Magic this class can be rather versatile during early game, healing and speeding up allies while being much hardier than the average Cleric. Still, their attack power is rather lacking as either a mage or a warrior, and for most of the game they will be overshadowed by specialized combatants such as the Warlock and Ninja. Later in the game though, they get access to multi-hit summons and actions skills that redeem them as magic attackers. This class has access to most elemental magic minus Apocrypha, and is one of the very few classes capable of using Summons '''and Instill element, though they are also barred from using indirect, ailment and buffing spells unless they use Divine Magic. Their best skill, by far, is '''Conserve MP, which allows them to cast any spell for no MP cost; this means they will have a much easier time casting advanced magic like Summons tier II, Heal IV and Ease than any other class, and it compliments nicely with their hybrid melee role which lets them gain TP faster than most casters. Other skills they can learn are HP Infusion (converts TP into HP), MP Infusion (converts TP into MP) and Barricade (Raises a small obstacle), but these are not as noteworthy or useful as Conserve MP. Their equipment options are a detriment to their magic potential, since this class cannot equip robes or mage gear, but there's still the option of a few magic-increasing armors and elemental equipment. As for element, as mentioned they serve better using Divine Magic early, but later they can use any other element with much more ease; Divine Magic can still be considered superior due to this class's access to Divine supporting spells, unlike with other elements. The only element completely discouraged for this class is Dark Magic, since they cannot use any of the advanced spells, the only thing they gain from this element is a lack of effectiveness against Umbra and Undeads, so if you want a Dark Magic user better stick with the Warlock, Necromancer or Lich. It's recommended to wait until late-game to train this class into an attacker role, since their best spells have to be obtained from the Ruins of San Bronsa, a bonus dungeon accesible only during CODA. During early-game this class is better deployed as a support unit, as the Knight better fills the role of front-liner healer at that time. Classmarks are available from any shop since Chapter 1. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. 'Suggested endgame skillset: '''Weapon skill, Divine Magic, Augment Light, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcfraft IV, Constitution III, HP Infusion or Barricade, Conserve MP, slot. Notable Valkyries * Cistina Phoraena * Cerya Phoraena * Ravness Loxaerion * Phaesta Morandi * Efeminette * Veldrei * Decurion Vance Statistics Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP)'' See Also * Freya External Links * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Female Classes